


phone call

by staleritz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Grinding, M/M, Omorashi, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Character, Trans Kuroo Tetsurou, Trans Male Character, Watersports, Wetting, kind of I think, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleritz/pseuds/staleritz
Summary: Kuroo, desperate and on his way home from work, gets a routine call from his boyfriend- which then turns into something not so routine.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	phone call

Kuroo hadn’t really meant for things to turn out this way. It hadn’t been his intention to avoid the bathroom all through his work day at the office- things had just kept his attention, and he didn’t exactly have a moment to himself for a break. It really didn’t even cross his mind as he did paperwork and talked with clients. His mind was nowhere near focused on the building pressure in his abdomen, and by the time the work day had come to a close, he was just ready to be home, not realizing his need until he was already in the car and pulling out of his parking space. The pressure caught his attention when he’d leaned forward a bit, and he sucked in a breath, holding it as he stilled.

So… He had to go. He supposed it wasn’t awfully bad, but it was just to the point where he had to focus to make it manageable. He knew he’d make it home, though, so it wasn’t an issue. He turned his music on his phone, plugging in the AUX and immersing himself in it as a distraction. Or, he did, until the music suddenly stopped in favor of a call coming through. He gripped the steering wheel hard in annoyance before checking the contact, relaxing a little when he realized it was just his boyfriend, Bokuto. He clicked the green button to answer the call.

“Hey, babe.” He hummed, and Bokuto began rambling immediately.

“Hi! I just got out of practice, and it was really good, I can’t wait to see you, y’know. ‘Tsum-‘Tsum invited me out for drinks tonight with him and Shoyo but I said no, I kinda just wanted to be with you tonight, and—…” Bokuto talked quickly, and Kuroo just listened, like he usually did, paying attention like any good partner would. That was, until a wave of desperation flooded him. He moaned softly, pressing his hand into his crotch. Really, he didn’t even realize he’d made any noise, he just realized that Bokuto had ceased talking, and it was completely silent. “...Kuroo? Are you okay?”

Kuroo flushed, swallowing dryly as he felt heat flood his chest and stomach. It wasn’t a secret between the two of them that Bokuto was very much into piss. Kuroo was into it to a certain degree as well, but definitely not as much- so letting his partner know about the situation would definitely result in some fun when they both got to their apartment. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, “Yeah, I’ve just really gotta pee.” He admitted, trying to sound casual. The silence continued, and he could hear shuffling on the other line, probably Bokuto getting into his car so he had privacy and could begin the commute home.

“Nice.” He finally replied, and his tone was filled with anticipation, just like Kuroo expected it would be. “Is it bad? Like, are you gonna stop somewhere on the way back, or come straight home..?” He asked, and it was obviously a question of whether he would get to have fun with his boyfriend’s current desperation or not. Kuroo hummed, shifting his hips and keeping one hand between his legs- there was only about five more minutes of driving until he reached their apartment, so he could make it if he really tried.

“I’m coming straight home,” He answered, and he heard Bokuto’s car start, and since his commute was shorter, they would be home at about the same time.

“You’re gonna hold it for me?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo felt like he was melting at that, butterflies spawning in his lower abdomen as he squeezed his thighs together. “Gonna be good and then when we’re home you can let go, right?”

“Mhm…” Kuroo hummed, soon finding himself rocking into the hand planted between his thighs, this time more to relieve the new sensation than to help him hold everything in. He sighed quietly, still trying to keep his focus on the road. “...Where do I get to let go?” He finally asked, his voice breaking slightly as he did, little sighs bookending his sentence. He heard Bokuto give a quiet groan, and he knew the other was already mimicking the same actions that Kuroo himself was doing to find relief. The difference was that Kuroo’s arousal stemmed more from Bokuto’s words and presence, whereas he knew Bokuto’s was from the thought that he was desperate.

“On me.” He said before taking a deep breath, and Kuroo wanted to be physically with him so badly at the moment, even if it would only be a couple minutes before he was. He gasped as he felt a small trickle of piss leak out into his boxers, and he crossed one leg over the other, hand crushed between them. He heard Bokuto let out an inquiring noise, “You okay?”

“A little came out.” Kuroo rushed out, quickly realizing that he had to go worse than he initially thought.

“Please hold it for me. Please.” Bokuto said, and it really was pleading, letting Kuroo know just how much he really wanted it. He could see why, though. They’d both been really busy the past few weeks and hadn’t really had time to mess around, plus, Kuroo hadn’t indulged Bokuto in this specific kink for at least a month, even though it was his favorite. They just hadn’t wanted to deal with the mess.

“I am.. I am.” He breathed out, and he heard Bokuto shut off his car engine over the phone, having already gotten to the apartment, which confused Kuroo until he realized he’d been driving quite slow because of how distracted he was.

“I’m gonna hang up,” Bokuto said, “Okay? But I’m gonna be right inside on the couch waiting.” He informed, and Kuroo made a noise of acknowledgement before the line went dead. Taking a few deep breaths, he focused on driving a little faster so he could get home sooner, which proved a good idea with how much he was nearing losing control. After a minute, he arrived, parking sloppily and stumbling out of his car, pausing at the change in pressure as he stood, a small whine escaping him as he pressed his thighs together.

He shifted from foot to foot within the empty elevator up to their floor, hands pressed into his crotch, and there were even tears forming in his eyes for a moment as he leaked a little more. “Fuck, fuck…” He murmured in a whiny tone before finally reaching their floor, stumbling into the apartment and shutting the door behind him. Having left all his stuff in the car, he was empty handed, so he just grasped and pressed at his crotch as he leaned against the door. “Bo, please, I really need to— Mmph..” He breathed, and Bokuto was quick in stepping over to him, knowing they didn’t have much time before Kuroo was soaking himself.

“It’s okay, baby, just a little longer… Ugh, you’re so pretty.” He praised, and Kuroo looked at him finally to notice that he’d already stripped down to nothing but his t-shirt and boxers- he assumed he’d been touching himself on the couch while he waited. He was jostled from those thoughts when he felt Bokuto’s hands on the waistband of his slacks, causing him to whine. “I know, pretty boy, but I know you don’t wanna ruin these… I’ll be so quick, can you move your hands?” He murmured, and he was so gentle, Kuroo just let out a keening little cry as he took his hands away from his crotch. Thankfully, he didn’t leak any more as Bokuto pulled down his pants and guided him to kick them off. Kuroo flushed when he realized his boxers had a sizable wet spot from his leaks, so he crossed his legs and held himself again to hide it somewhat. Bokuto reacted to this by moaning softly and dipping his hand down into his own boxers, his other hand working to help Kuroo out of his tie and suit jacket.

Finally, Kuroo was in nothing but his boxers and dress shirt, but it was clear that he was about to piss all over himself, so Bokuto just pulled him a little further away from the front door and sat down on the floor, pulling Kuroo down into his lap. The floors were tile, so it was easy clean up- plus, he wasn’t sure Kuroo would make it anywhere else. Panting and whining, Kuroo was still trying to hold everything in, a couple of tears cascading down his cheeks, which only served to turn Bokuto on more, only because he knew the other would speak up if he was actually distressed. “So good for me, sweetheart… So good.” Bokuto praised, holding Kuroo’s waist.

“I- I can’t anymore- Bo… Bo, please..” He begged quietly, breathy little moans accentuating his words, sometimes heightening in pitch. And honestly, Bokuto couldn’t take it anymore either, so he opened his mouth to give Kuroo permission, but before he could, he felt a warm wetness bloom in his lap, and Kuroo gave a sob that dissolved into a moan, his head falling against Bokuto’s shoulder as he peed onto the other’s lap, his entire body relaxing. Bokuto groaned, lifting his hips slightly into the sensation, always amazed at how horny it made him.

“Fuck… So good… Mm, you’re so pretty.” Bokuto praised quietly as Kuroo released, kissing his boyfriend’s neck softly. “Pretty boy making a mess, huh..?” He rambled, hardly knowing what he was even saying, his mind clouded by how good everything felt and how badly he needed to get off. Kuroo responded to him with another pitchy moan, his flow soon coming to an end as he tried to catch his breath, face buried in the crook of Bokuto’s neck. “Good boy…” He whispered, causing Kuroo to give a shuddery sigh before grinding his hips down against Bokuto’s.

“Please…” He murmured, and Bokuto was aware of exactly what that plea was, sliding his hand down into Kuroo’s wet boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> if y’all want a second chapter where they fuck i’ll write it, just ask


End file.
